Letter
by fallen angels blood shed tears
Summary: Sakura writes a letter full of lies she wishes to be true more than life it's self.


**AN: Hello, well this is just something I thought of in my spare time. Shockingly I actually like it quiet a bit, so please tell me what you think after reading it. Anyway enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I can dream can't I? I also don't own the song, unfortunately I'm not sure who does :S maybe someone else will.**

* * *

Dear Sasuke-kun

_**I love you and I know you feel the same way too. Everybody knows you love me back. Yet you cease to tell me how you feel. That or you do not know yourself. You cannot deny it though. I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking. Those shy little glances. I know them all to well. It is what I did to you when we were younger. Sneak peaks because I felt if I looked at you and you knew, you would call me annoying and break my already fragile heart. I know now you only shunned me to protect me. You knew I couldn't get close for it would only be a risk to me, and for that I thank you but now I have grown. I can defend myself from the dangers of the world, from your brother and I want to take the risk of being with you.**_

_**I remember how weak and useless I used to be back when we were still team 7. Yet you were always there to protect me. I never used to understand the reasons for you protecting such a weak annoying fan-girl but I have accustomed to the fact that you did it because secretly you loved me even back then. You protected me because you couldn't bare to see me hurt.**_

_**Oh Sasuke-kun I know you feel your weak now. After all you got to your brother, defeated him, and yet could not kill him. This wasn't weakness Sasuke. Your choice was what makes you strong. You realised that even though the man infront of you had brutally murdered those you loved, he was still your brother. He was the one who helped you when you were younger. The one that was there for you when your father could not be. You realised that he actually cared about you a lot. Maybe that is the true reason as to why he did not kill you all those years ago. Not because he wanted some competition but because you were the only one he could not stand to kill. You know even before the academy I knew you. I'd watch you and your brother train together. I loved to see that smile on your face. True I did not truly know you but a smile like that would have been magical on anyone's face. It just made it all hat more special that it was on yours. All thanks to that man you spent years wanting to kill.**_

_**You know even though you were not able to completely go through with your first goal in life there is always that second. I would love to help you with that task. To be the mother of great children. I know you feel you do not deserve me, heck there's another reason you have not courted me yet feeling what you do towards me. However you're better than the best for me Sasuke-kun. There is nobody better than you. Nobody. **_

_**You feel guilty for leaving that's why you feel you are not good enough for me but I know why you did it. I admit when you left I was upset, confused, and angry but now I realise it. You left because you felt you were not getting enough training. All because Naruto had surpassed you. The class failure. The thing with Naruto though is that he was always destined to have great power. After all he is the vessel to a great beast and the son to the 4**__**th**__** Hokage a great man. You also were destined to have great power though. It's just your greatness came later in life. It would have come to you no matter where you were though. But still I am not angry with you for leaving anymore, because as I said I understand your decision. **_

_**It's time for you to stop hiding behind that wall you built to keep people out. You say you don't love me but I can see it behind that façade. You care for me as much as I care for you. Please destroy that wall around your heart and be with me. I will help you grow strong enough to realise that you were in the right about everything. I will make you happy. Any depression you may feel I will take away and lock up. I will bring you many great children and help restore your clan to its once great glory. I will do anything in my power to make you the happiest man on earth. That's just how much I care for you. So Sasuke let me in. Let me melt the ice that has frozen you in the past full of hatred and revenge and bring you to the future where there lies happiness and joy. **_

_**I have waited for you for 9 years and I will carry on waiting until you are ready to show me your true feelings towards me. Please make that soon Sasuke-kun. I want to be with you as soon as possible.**_

_**With all my heart **_

_**Your cherry Blossom **_

_**Sakura Haruno **_

**XXX**

Sakura read the letter over and over again making sure she got her point across. Afterwards she sealed the letter within an envelope and kissed it before placing it within the draw of her dresser.

As she looked within the mirror at herself she laughed. She laughed at her stupidity. Sasuke would never feel that way about her, yet it brings her comfort to write down those lies. Truth be told Sasuke Uchiha had never had never even returned to his home village. Nobody had seen him since the meeting back at Orochimaru's liar when he tried to kill Naruto.

The story of his brother is no lie though. He really did fight with Itachi and defeat him. As he stood over the body of his brother though he could not kill him. How would Sakura know of these events if nobody in Konoha had even seen him in years. Simple… news spreads fast. It is believed that Sasuke did not kill his brother in sympathy. Sakura herself had her own theory. He just couldn't do it. As he stood over his brothers beaten form he tried to think of the bad things he had done but all that would race through his mind were the good times with his sibling. The days he was truly happy.

Nobody truly knows what happened to the young Uchiha after that fight. Some say his brother got the energy to kill him when Sasuke was not expecting it. Some think he joined the Akastuki when the leader realised his great strengths. Others believe he just simply did not know what to do anymore and now wonder around trying to find something. Finally, there is a small handful that believes none of the above to be true. They believe he found his dream girl they ran off somewhere to live there lives in peace. This was the one theory that had Sakura in bits. She had hoped most of her life that she would turn out to be Sasuke's perfect girl.

Strangely enough 1 week later after that letter was stored away within the depths of Sakura's draw, she died on a mission. Naruto who had been going through Sakura's stuff to find things she may have wanted put in the coffin with her, or that maybe her family would like to keep in remembrance of her found the letter. He opened it knowing Sasuke was not about to walk through the door and read it. Honestly it broke his heart. He knew well that his pink haired best-friend sill had feelings for the traitor but never had he known they were this strong. Maybe even stronger than they had been when he was still around. She would have been honestly honoured to give up everything for the man that didn't even care for her existence. She even made up excuses for his not being there. She had loved him so much and the love had not been returned. Yet still she had hoped that one-day it would be. She had waited. Silently suffering and nobody noticed. Naruto had to laugh about this. She had surely been a great actress for even him to not notice her obvious pain. He knew he was dense but never had he been dense enough to not notice any of his friends' pain. He loathed himself for not noticing hers.

The note she wrote was buried with the body of the dead kunochi. Naruto believed that if she had that letter then she could rest in peace believing truly that the stoic, cold-hearted Uchiha actually felt the same way about her. He had not been able to give the woman happiness in life so he wanted her to have happiness in the afterlife.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you ...

Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you

* * *

**AN: hope you enjoyed it. I know the song is random but I wanted a song to be in it and that song went well so now it's in there and I'm the author so you can't do a thing about it. Mwahahahahaha! Anywayyyy really I hope you enjoyed it. I personally liked it and that's weird cause I never like how my stories turn out :S. Anyway please tell me what you think and because your all so great for actually reading the AN here's a cookie... –throws cookie to everybody who read the AN- bye bye for now**


End file.
